


Love Letters

by 1996cas



Category: Everything I Never Told You - Celeste Ng
Genre: Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1996cas/pseuds/1996cas
Summary: In all honesty I read this book for school and the final exam for my english class was to write a letter from one character to another, so here it is.





	Love Letters

I’m sorry for all the years I hated you. The threats I made towards you and trying to keep you away for so long. I never forgave you for that day at the pool when we were younger. I always thought it was your fault, and that you were trying to embarrass me and not trying to be my friend. Everything I said and did was because I thought I was protecting my siblings from what you were, what I thought you were. When I blamed you for Lydia’s death, I thought you’d lured her out there and then pushed her into the water, like I did so many years ago. I wasn’t thinking when I punched you. I just needed to get all my anger out somehow. I’m sorry I used you to alleviate my aggression. The reminder of that day, forever marring your face. I’m so glad we became such good friends after that. I remember the day Lydia, Hannah and I were at the beach. I saw you come up, and immediately got out of the water trying to protect Lydia from your gaze. But, as it turns out, your eyes weren’t on her. Hannah told me about that day on beach, and what she saw in your eyes that day. When she first told me, I thought she was just over exaggerating. But then I started paying more attention. I started noticing the little things you’d do. Making sure I got home safe and always asking how my day was, the slightly too-long lingering touches. I didn’t want to believe that it was true, but at the same time I did. After everything I put you through when we were in high school, I couldn’t understand how you still felt that way and I don’t know what else to do. You’re my best friend, my lover and I couldn’t imagine it any other way.

_**Will you marry me?** _

Love always,

Nath


End file.
